


Beauty of the end

by Jakuriin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakuriin/pseuds/Jakuriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three months, two weeks, six days and five hours since Wolfram had left. <br/>It had been two months, two weeks, six days and five hours since Wolfram had been expected to return.<br/>But he hadn’t. </p><p>Wolfram Von Bielefield is now presumed dead and Gwendal expects Yuuri to make a speech to the entire Demon Kingdom commending his Fiancé's bravery. But Yuuri refuses to believe his beautiful blonde is truly gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of the end

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Kyo Kara Mao! story, and I guess I'm just a little bit late to the Yuuram party, but I love this couple and this plot would not stop haunting my thoughts so here we are :) Enjoy!

It had been three months, two weeks, six days and five hours since Wolfram had left. 

It had been two months, two weeks, six days and five hours since Wolfram had been expected to return.

But he hadn’t. 

It had been a simple bandit problem, one that should have taken Wolfram and his squad two weeks to take care of, three at most, yet the twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku hadn’t heard a single word from his Fiancé, no messages, nothing. 

He was starting to lose hope.

A few of Wolfram’s men had returned to Blood Pledge Castle with serious injuries, but none of them seemed to know of Wolfram’s whereabouts. He’d split his division into three groups, anticipating an additional attack from the East and West, and they hadn’t seen or heard from any of the troops under Wolfram’s command after the split. 

Gwendal, Conrart and the Maoh himself had searched for him relentlessly to no avail. 

The beautiful blonde was presumed dead. 

Shibuya Yuuri outright refused to accept it, there was no way Wolfram was gone, there was absolutely no way! And so soon after Yuuri had finally realised how he truly felt toward the fire Mazoku. They’d been through so much together, it wouldn’t end like this. It couldn’t.

Greta refused to believe it too, their stubborn daughter was acting just as he was, waiting impatiently for Papa Wolfram to come home and yelling at anyone who insisted otherwise.

Yet Gwendal still expected him to make a speech to the Kingdom, expected him to accept the death of his Fiancé as he told the Kingdom of his Blonde’s bravery and courage. And Conrart had thoroughly agreed.

Gwendal was Wolfram’s big brother, Conrart too, how could they just give up on him like that, and Lady Celi, Wolfram’s mother, how could she just accept it so easily?! 

Yuuri just couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Wolfram would come back! He had to, otherwise Yuuri had no idea how he’d cope, how their daughter would cope.

So there he was, standing in front of his subjects, his people with shaking hands and tear filled eyes. It was all too real, he felt as though he’d been slapped in the face by reality, he was ashamed of himself; he was beginning to believe that Wolfram was truly gone, after everything; he couldn’t afford to lose faith, not now, not ever. Yuuri had ensured Greta would be in bed for his speech, she couldn’t know that it seemed at this stage incredibly likely her papa was never coming home.

 

He cleared his throat nervously, doing his utmost best to block out Lady Celi’s desperate sobs from behind him, he glanced around quickly, Conrart and Gwendal stared at the dusty ground solemnly their hands shaking as they did their best to hold back the tears filling their eyes. Why couldn’t they just believe in Wolfram?! 

The crowd fell into a sombre silence; how they could do this, expect him to be able to address his kingdom to declare Wolfram’s death outright. 

WHY?!  
He struggled to keep his overwhelming emotions intact. His fury, his sorrow, his grief.   
He took a deep breath:  
“People of Shin Makoku,” He looked anywhere but the crowds, attempting to stare over the vast numbers of people surrounding the Castle grounds, he didn’t know how long he’d last, before reality kicked in and he’d fall to his knees sobbing brokenly. Oh Gods Wolfram, just come home.

His voice hitched as he fought tears, “I’m here today to inform you of – of--”  
Damn his voice sounded so broken, witnessing the struggles of their Maoh not to break, Conrart’s resolve crumbled as tears slid down his cheeks, guilt overtook him, he couldn’t look at Yuuri, how could they have expected him to do this, how could they have been so thoughtless? 

Yuuri was barely holding himself together. Sure it had taken the young king almost four years to realise he was hopelessly in love with the ex-prince after getting over the prejudices Earth bestowed on him. But when he finally came to his senses, Yuuri loved Wolfram with everything he had, and far too soon, Wolfram had slipped away from him.

It wasn’t fair.

“I-I--” Yuuri tried once more. “My Fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefield, is--” The Kings entire being had started shaking now as his people stared at the grief stricken boy with poorly concealed pity. No words needed to be spoken, the king had lost his best friend, his beloved, his Fiancé and the little princess had lost her father. 

Yuuri felt as though the silence was suffocating him and suddenly it was as though time stood still and he forgot how to breathe, emerald met onyx and Yuuri dropped everything and ran, pushing through the crowd as though the exhausted man was simply an illusion. Never had the Maoh run so swiftly, he felt his legs give out beneath him, the blonde lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Yuuri nothing I say can--”  
“Shut up Wolfrom, just shut up!” Tears leaked from his eyes as he kissed the blonde desperately over and over again as though it was the last time he’d feel his Fiancé hold him in his arms like this.

“Yuuri I--” but he couldn’t string a coherent sentence together, instead kissed the shaking teen in his arms, their tears intermixing as neither could find the strength to let go.

“I thought, we all thought, you never, I never.”

“Oh Yuuri” never had the raven haired boy heard the fiery blonde speak so tenderly. He didn’t know whether to scream or cry, instead opting to beat on his Fiancé’s chest furiously. He swung his arms as hard as he could as Wolfram just held him as he thoroughly broke down. The punches became weaker and weaker as Yuuri exhausted himself, tears cascading down his flushed cheeks in an endless flow.  
“I love you, I love you!” he repeated those three words over and over as Wolfram struggled desperately to fight his tears; “I love you Wolf, I love you.”

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, Gods I’m so sorry.”   
He scooped his Fiancé into his arms and held him tight to his chest, his heart breaking with every sob that erupted from Yuuri.

His family could wait; he stumbled towards the castle, thoroughly drained from his recent endeavours. He continued to kiss Yuuri sweetly as though reminding him that he was still here, that he was right here, holding him and that he never intended to let him go ever again.

He heard the shouts of his mother and brothers but ignored them; it was nearing eleven at this stage as Wolfram stumbled through the Castle corridors towards their room. He attempted to lay Yuuri on their unmade bed, but the double black was having none of it, he continued to cling to Wolfram, arms locked so tightly around the commander’s neck it seemed impossible to escape from the young King’s grip.

“Yuuri-”

“Don’t let go of me, don’t please Wolf.” The desperate plea caused Wolfram to cry harder as he cradled Yuuri in his arms. He couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe. Guilt consumed him.   
“I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Yuuri! I wish I could stop your pain, but I, I don’t know how!”

“Just, just stay.” Yuuri’s voice was barely audible as he slipped into unconsciousness; face buried in the crook of Wolfram’s neck as the fire demon stroked his dark hair gently. Their bedroom door creaked open and Wolfram tightened his grip on his trembling Fiancé.

“Conrart!” His gaze softened as he saw the brunette leaning against the door frame, tear stains still evident on his flushed cheeks.   
“Wolfram, I’m sorry, I needed to check on you!” 

Suddenly Yuuri began to whimper, tears beginning to flow from his dark eyes once more. Wolfram ran his hands through his beloved’s hair and kissed his forehead gently. The whimpers ceased.

He could berate his brothers another day for forcing Yuuri to make that goddamn speech, he could continue to suffocate in his guilt, but right now his precious Fiancé needed him. He pulled the demon king closer to him, pressing kisses to his puffy, tear stained face.

And right then he knew: He would never leave Yuuri again.


End file.
